Possessed
by xXCombatWombatXx
Summary: I'm not sure if I would classify myself as a demon, or even a spirit. All I know is that I was minding my own business and then BAM, I was stuck in this poor saps body. OC Character who will be paired with someone eventually (not sure who). M rating because I have a tendancy to swear (and to play it safe)


Possessed Chapter 1

A Dragon Age Fanfiction

I own nothing

**A/N: Okay, being honest here, I have no clue what I was on when I wrote this. It's a bit of a crack fic to be honest, so if that's your cup of tea then have fun** **reading I suppose!**

* * *

A steady pounding resonated against my skull, a constant burn on my forehead. The pain was horrible, like someone had burnt the very flesh off my skin. I tried to open my eyes, panicking when I found they wouldn't open, nothing but the darkness of my lids. Panicking I tried to move off my bed, but found my limbs uncooperative, unwilling to move even the slightest inch, like I was just comatose. I could hear muffled sounds around me, shuffling of feet and distant voices going about their day_, why couldn't I move?_ I was feeling frustrated and panicked.

I could hear some footsteps approaching my body, the clanging of metal, I tried to scream for help but nothing came out of my mouth, not even a sigh. This was definitely one of the strangest dreams I've ever had.

"This one's been out for a while, do they usually stay unconscious for this long?" a husky voice said somewhere above me. _Who the hell was this guy? Why is he in my room? Where's my mum and sister? _

"It depends, some take a while to recover, others are up right after the branding, she'll come around soon, just leave her here for now, not like she'll be going anywhere" a different voice responded, at that the two people walked away from my body, clanging with each step.

_What…the...hell._

_What was going on? Am I in the hospital? Did something happen, what the heck is a branding?_

What the hell do I do, just chill in my comatose body for however long it takes for it to wake up? No doubt I'll be driven insane by the sheer boredom of being trapped inside my own head. Heck, even I can't stand myself enough to have nothing but own mental voice as company for however long this may take. I may just turn insane, like Tom Hanks in Castaway, except I don't have Wilson to pull me through. Maybe I'll end up creating an imaginary voice in my head to keep me company, an alter ego perhaps, would that classify me as crazy?

As all these thoughts whizzed through my head I tried forcing myself to calm down. Honestly, it hasn't even been an hour yet and already I'm considering imaginary friends, I really needed to chill and just wait. _Maybe my body just needs to realise that everything's okay and catch up with my brain? _ With this thought I started singing in my head to pass time and take my mind off the panic which had set in. I was going through every song I knew to keep me entertained.

I was preferential to pop, yet trying to avoid any One Direction songs. While I would guiltily admit their songs were catchy, the last thing I would want is One Direction stuck in my head for hours on end, their songs were like a sick bug, once they got into my brain there was no chance of them leaving, they would drive out all other songs until nothing was left but One Direction. I didn't even know all the lyrics, just random bits of the chorus. The more I thought of the band the more their songs started getting stuck in my head.

_Baby you light up the world like nobody else, the way you flip your hair it isn't hard to tell, but lah lah lah lah lah, that's what makes you beautiful!_ my mental singing was obnoxious, completely off key and butchering the song. Yep, I was completely screwed. I was definitely going to be driven insane if this kept up.

It was hard to judge how much time had passed; at this point I could no longer hear anything in the distance, no voices or feet walking across the floor. I had also come to the realisation that I needed the toilet, desperately, and if my head didn't ache badly before, it sure as hell did now thanks to my lovely mental singing.

I wanted to wriggle in discomfort at my full bladder, yet still found myself unable to move an inch. _Seriously, wake the hell up! You useless body! You have one damn job and you can't even do that!_ _WAKE UP!_ At my mental shout my body gave a jolt, bolting upright, my eyelids flinging open, pupils constricting sharply at the light.

_Eh…I didn't do that_, I tried reaching my hand up to rub my eyes but found my arm uncooperative. I could now see in front of me, a bare wall stared right back, walls trapping me in on every side. It was like I was in a prison cell, what have I gotten myself into now?

My legs swung off the bed, reaching to touch the floor bringing my body to a stand, completely out of my will. My face was now level with the bars which were built into the door of the room, nothing but a small window for me to peer out of.

"I would be much obliged if someone could release me from my room" a monotonous voice called, _that came out of my mouth! I could feel myself speak, but I sure as hell didn't say anything!_ I can honestly say that this goes down in history as one of the strangest dreams I've had.

"Ah, mage, you are awake. Good, we have some cleaning that needs doing. Orsino, check the brand and send her on her way" A man in armour appeared before the bars, causing me to give a mental jolt at his sudden proximity.

The door was opened and my body moved forward, I was nothing but a spectator, just observing and feeling everything around me yet having no control over my limbs or the direction they took me. _Guess I should just enjoy the ride_

My body came to a pause in front of a robed man. He looked rather familiar, a pointed face with grey slicked back hair which displayed his pointed ears.

_Wait….pointed ears?!_

Okay…I could roll with that, after all, it's a dream. Why couldn't a robed man have pointed ears? I'll admit, my mind has certainly gone all out on this dream, but for now I'll just keep calm until I wake up. Might as well enjoy myself, well as much as I can enjoy myself being trapped inside my own body.

The pointed ears guy, who I now knew as Orsino, led me to a room further down the hall. Two bulking men in armour marching behind us like guard dogs.

"Come, sit down my dear girl whilst I take a look at the brand" Orsino voice was like silk, although I could detect a hint of pity in his tone. _Don't know why he pity's me; I'm not the one with crazy ears_

My body sat down, back ramrod straight and stiff, not slouched like it's used to. Orsino came close to my face, observing something on my forehead which I'd assume to be some sort of brand.

He raised a hand, which, as it came nearer to my face appeared to be glowing. _Yep, a glowing hand. Seems my dream has a hell of an imagination today_

Raising his hand to my forehead a cool sensation came to my skin. It felt like having a nice cool shower after baking in the sun for hours, pure relief.

"Does that feel better?" Orsino gently asked.

"It is an improvement from its previous state" the monotonous voice came out of my mouth again. At that Orsino stood back up, directing me to do the same.

"Right, well then you shall be directed to your duties. If you could please follow me" My body followed his orders, standing up stiffly, back straight, arms glued to my side as if ready to march.

_This was one hell of a strange dream._

* * *

**It's strangely fun writing this story. I have put some of the thoughts in _italics _just so it doesn't get confusing later on (you'll see what I mean if you stick around). This is my first time writing anything with humour, so if I'm not funny, let me know! I'll throw in some bad jokes to try and amuse you more.**


End file.
